


Our hearts as one

by mikotsuzu



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikotsuzu/pseuds/mikotsuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryotaro Dojima and Tohru Adachi are in love. Will Nanako be as in love with the idea of them being a family as they are with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our hearts as one

Intent on finishing her drawing, Nanako's eyes were trained on her paper. She had drawn her big brother, Yu, holding her hand. Beside them was her dad, smiling. 

Even though she thought she was nearly finished, Nanako couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. She shook her head, her tiny pigtails bouncing. 

Footsteps approached her. Her eyes widened in glee.

"Dad!" 

Ryotaro gave his daughter a warm smile. It was a genuine smile, one that made Nanako's heart leap in joy.

"Nanako, I have some good news." He continued to smile, but looked down sheepishly.

"I, uh, hope you'll think this is good news, like I do..." Ryotaro turned his head. 

"C'mon." He motioned.

Coming to stand beside him was the nervous-looking Tohru Adachi, a soft smile on his face.

"I...I want-" Ryotaro started. Putting his arm around the detective's waist and pulling him closer, Adachi interjected,   
"We want,".

Rolling his eyes in false irritation, Ryotaro looked deep in his daughter's eyes. 

"We want to be a family, you, me, and...Adachi." 

The two men wore expressions mixed of anxiety, hope, and anticipation.

Nanako sat in shocked silence for a few moments before jumping up, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"You-you mean...two dads!?" Her voice was filled with extreme happiness. "More family!...?"

Ryotaro scratched his head. "Yeah, that's what we were thinking. I want Adachi to live with us, to be your father...alongside me, of course." 

Adachi chuckled. "Only if you're okay with that, Nanako-chan." He smiled gently.

Nanako bounced happily. 

"I'm...I'm...more than okay!"

Tears of joy trickled down her cheeks as she ran at her fathers, wrapping her arms around them both and pulling them tight.

"I love you both! I'm so happy!" She was crying and squeezing the two.

Tohru and Ryotaro met each other's eyes, almost on the verge of tears themselves.

"We love you too, Nanako."

☆彡

The next morning, Ryotaro and Tohru found a drawing taped to the fridge. They took each other's hands as they looked at the drawing, featuring Nanako, her big brother, and her fathers.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more to this....most likely....aha


End file.
